Kentarō Seto
|kanji = 瀬戸 健太郎 |gender = Male |age = 17 |height = 190 cm (6' 3") |weight = 76 kg (168 lbs) |team = Kirisaki Daiichi |position = Center |talent = Intelligence Spider Web |first appearance manga = Chapter 84 |first appearance anime = Episode 29 |anime voice = Shinomiya Gou |birthday = November 2nd, Scorpio |blood type = AB}}Kentarō Seto (瀬戸 健太郎 Seto Kentarō) is a center at Kirisaki Daiichi High. Appearance When he doesn't play basketball, Seto is usually seen with messy, black hair and often sleeping with a sleep mask. When he enters a match, he removes his sleep mask, revealing his mole on his forehead, his high cheekbones and applying wax to his hair, so that he can wear it to the back. According to Kazuya Hara, the strand of hair that is hanging down over his forehead, is there all the time.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 104, page 6 His eyes are very narrow. As a center, he is also fairly buff and tall. He plays with the jersey number 5. Personality Seto is extremely smart, he has an IQ of 160.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 104, page 14 He is composed, calm, but lazy. He knows what he has to do in matches and fulfills his role perfectly. Story Some time before the Winter Cup, Seto was approached by the other members of the basketball club and were amazed by Seto's IQ, namely 160. Seto tells them that Hanamiya is way more intelligent than him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 104, page 15 Winter Cup preliminaries Final league During Seirin's game against Shinsenkan High, Seto is seen relaxing with his team in the audience. As usual, Seto is sleeping.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 84, page 16 Kirisaki Daiichi High's match against Seirin High commences and Seto is on the bench for the entire first half. At the beginning of the second half, Hanamiya calls Seto in. Seto wakes up and gets ready, including waxing his hair. In the match, he does nothing special and is in fact a disappointment as a center. But the actual reason he is on the court is to cut of the passing lanes so that Hanamiya can steal the ball. With his high intelligence allowing him to coordinate with Hanamiya to a degree no other Kirisaki Daiichi player could hope to achieve, Hanamiya is able to steal every single one of Seirin's passes.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 104, page 16 When Kuroko re-enters the scene, he changes the passing patterns by re-directing the passes without indicating his actions to his teammates beforehand, ensuring that Hanamiya cannot predict and steal any more Seirin passes. This action nullifies Hanamiya's and Seto's cooperative steal strategy. Seirin High gets into a frenzy and manages to force a turnover, after which they win the match.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 107, page 16 Winter Cup Round 1 He was seen at the Winter Cup together with his team, watching the game between Seirin and Tōō.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 126, page 15 Skill Seto is a center, but he is not as score-focused as Kiyoshi. Instead, he is a key part of Hanamiya‘s strategy for getting steals. While Hanamiya predicts the passing patterns of his opponents (such as Seirin), Seto limits those patterns by positioning himself in the main passing lanes. By reducing the number of passing options for the opposing teams, he effectively forces the point guard into a potentially risky pass that Hanamiya can predict, allowing the latter to easily steal the ball. It has been shown that Hanamiya alone can steal many passes by virtue of his own skill, but with Seto on the court helping him, he can steal every single pass.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 104, page 15 The reason why Seto is the one to help Hanamiya is that he is the only one who can keep up with Hanamiya's intelligence, as Seto is extremely smart as well. Trivia According to KUROFES: * His motto: "Free and without restrictions" * Favorite food: Espresso * Hobby: Learning (something) by heart * His specialty: Ukulele * Best Subject: Mathematics * He is not in any committee * He has a father, mother and an older brother * He likes intelligent girls * He dislikes the mole on his forehead. * His best move: Screen * He takes walks during his free time * He joined basketball because Hanamiya invited him to play * He has his eyes on Imayoshi *Like Sougo Okita from Gintama, he always sleep with his sleep mask. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Kirisaki Daiichi High Category:C